


00.

by dazey



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazey/pseuds/dazey
Summary: heat death of the universe.





	00.

They say that when the sun explodes, we wouldn't know until eight minutes and thirty seconds later. That's how long it takes for the sun's light to reach us. Eight minutes and thirty seconds.

Could you say everything you wanted to the person you loved in eight minutes and thirty seconds? How about to all the people you love ( if there's multiple? ) Would there be more than enough time for you to enjoy the things you love? Could you tell me with utmost certainty that - if the sun exploded, you could say and do everything you wanted within eight minutes and thirty seconds and feel fulfilled?

I could.

You see, the only person I ever loved is dead. So no words of endearment there.

And everyone else... I can't say I hate them, but I don't love them either. But there's a certain emptiness I feel towards everyone else. Another passing face. Another person with an entire life ahead and behind them. I face it all with neutrality.

Putting behind cynical views and to answer the question...

If the sun exploded and I had eight minutes and thirty seconds left...  
I would take out a bowl of spicy chicken ramen noodles.  
Boil water in a glass measuring cup in the microwave.  
Wait four minutes.  
And eat the spicy noodles in the emptiness of my room.  
And when the heat death reaches me, I'll utter. words of:  
"Thanks for the meal."

At least in death, my stomach will be fulfilled.


End file.
